


Just a teen from Queens

by speedyspeedster



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Big Sister Wanda Maximoff, Gen, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Beta Read, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Social Media Fic, Swearing, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Twitter Fic, bc theyre teens, liz left but social media exists, maybe ooc bc idk how to write but i try, they dont exist ig
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2020-10-04 14:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20472212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speedyspeedster/pseuds/speedyspeedster
Summary: a story about how Peter Parker, a teenager from Queens accidentally got wrapped up with the Avengers through social media





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ! im not so funny or memey or whatever but i try so i am sry cuz this isn’t like most other social fics !
> 
> so civil war happened yes but it's resolved off screen and avengers tower wasn't sold so everyone lives there besides bucky who's in wakanda, thor & bruce bc space
> 
> i just wanted to write a fun story cuz i dont even if none are published yet ha ha
> 
> disclaimer: i do not own any characters, all belongs to marvel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> twitter accounts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the effort™ i put in this pls read at least 🤠

**peter**

@peterbprker

Queens teen

**65** FOLLOWING **148** FOLLOWERS

**ned**

@nedleeeeds

midtown

**53** FOLLOWING **167** FOLLOWERS

**mj**

@michjones

mj is for friends only™

**48** FOLLOWING **201** FOLLOWERS

**May**

@may_parker_

Nurse at Queens Hospital Center 

**58** FOLLOWING **263** FOLLOWERS

**Tony Stark **

@IronMan

You know who I am.

**@StarkIndustries @Avengers**

**24** FOLLOWING **34.7M** FOLLOWERS

**Pepper Potts**

@CEOPotts

Stark Industries' CEO

**@StarkIndustries**

**33** FOLLOWING **2.5M** FOLLOWERS

**Steve Rogers**

@CaptainRogers

Captain America, Co-leader of **@Avengers**

**32** FOLLOWING **46.M** FOLLOWERS

**Natasha Romanoff **

@BlackWidow

**@Avengers **Co-leader

**22** FOLLOWING **32M** FOLLOWERS

**Sam Wilson **

@TheFalcon

Falcon of **@Avengers**

**63** FOLLOWING **29M** FOLLOWERS

**James Rhodes **

@ColonelRhodes

Air force

War Machine not Iron Patriot

**@Avengers**

**55** FOLLOWING **36.2M** FOLLOWERS

**Clint Barton **

@Hawkeye

Member of **@Avengers**

**37** FOLLOWING **27.8M** FOLLOWERS

**Wanda Maximoff **

@ThatScarletBitch

Scarlet Witch

Teenager of **@Avengers**

**53** FOLLOWING **31.7M** FOLLOWERS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> vision doesn't have social media


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a bit of peter's account

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg first day and already 40+ kudos 9 bmked & 500+ hits tysm !! i honestly hope i won't disappoint with the story !!
> 
> ik twt has most recent tweets first but for the way it'll be read i have it flipped so old tweets first before recent ones  
no dates bc thts just a whole thing itself
> 
> also! i said everyone lives in the tower but i forgot about clint's family so he stays at the tower for missions but he goes home after cuz home but sometimes he visits with his family
> 
> disclaimer: forgot to say but usernames r fake if they exist its a coincidence
> 
> check notes at the end!!

**peter** Retweeted

**ned** @nedleeeeds

finally gonna build this bad boy with **@peterbprker **!!!

1 1 

**peter** @peterbprker

its been months!!!

**peter** @peterbprker

detention sucks 

1 

**mj** @michjones

stop getting tardy then

**peter** @peterbprker

**peter** @peterbprker

chinese takeout tonight with **@may_parker_** tonight !!

1 9

** May** @may_parker_

**peter** @peterbprker

iron man is Earth’s Best Defender send tweet

** **7 10

**peter** @peterbprker

missed practice again. today,,,,,,, i die

5 9 6

** ned** @nedleeeeds

r.i.p. pete

** cindy** @cindeeemoon

mj gunna slaughter u

** charles** @chariesmurph

imagine missing 281719372 meetings,,,,,, oh wait that’s u

** liz** @lizzzzzallan

how r u still on the team .

** peter** @peterbprker

Replying to **@nedleeeeds @cindeeemoon @chariesmurph and @lizzzzzallan**

sTOPP ROASTINF ME IM SRRYYYY

**peter** Retweeted

**Stark Industries** @StarkIndustries

NEW StarkPhone coming out this month! More information at [www.StarkIndustries.com/StarkPhones](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FD2mik4V5EE)

3.2K 13K 29.4K

**peter** @peterbparker

|￣￣￣￣￣￣￣￣￣￣|

| we love and |

| appreciate all |

| avengers in this |

| in this household |

| | 

￣￣￣￣￣￣￣￣￣￣

(\\__/) ||

(•ㅅ•) ||

/ づ

62 132 348

**peter** @peterbprker

Replying to **@peterbprker**

oh this is getting attention

**peter** Retweeted 

**Tony Stark **@IronMan

But I'm your favorite, right?

** peter** @peterbparker

|￣￣￣￣￣￣￣￣￣￣|

| we love and |

| appreciate all |

| avengers in this |

| in this household |

| | 

￣￣￣￣￣￣￣￣￣￣

(\\__/) ||

(•ㅅ•) ||

/ づ

1.1k 2.4K 3.5K

**peter** @peterbprker

Replying to **@IronMan**

Of course Mr. Stark !!!

**Tony Stark **@IronMan

It's Tony kid

**peter** @peterbprker

Yes Mr. Stark

** Tony Stark **@IronMan

You know you're my favorite too right?

**peter** @peterbprker

Favorite what??

**Tony Stark** @IronMan

Intern

**peter** @peterbprker

omg 

**peter** @peterbprker

wAIT

**peter** @peterbprker

I'm your only intern.

**Tony Stark ** @IronMan

Call me Tony and maybe I'll admit you're my favorite for something else

**peter** @peterbprker

it's Mr. Stark forever now

**Tony Stark **@IronMan

But I'm your favorite, right?

** peter** @peterbparker

|￣￣￣￣￣￣￣￣￣￣|

| we love and |

| appreciate all |

| avengers in this |

| in this household |

| | 

￣￣￣￣￣￣￣￣￣￣

(\\__/) ||

(•ㅅ•) ||

/ づ

291.6k 523.4K 749K

**peter** @peterbprker

oh shit

11.4k 21K 31.9K

**peter**

@peterbprker

Queens teen

**65** FOLLOWING **10****.3K** FOLLOWERS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im not adding icons for everyone and their tweets it was only for accs
> 
> also i tried my best and idk why 
> 
> but it was fun !!
> 
> also i hope it's easy to recognize when someone quotes bc idk what else to do 
> 
> ok so hey guysss do any of u wanna be an acc (fan or whatever) reacting ?? i have some but im not that creative so comment an @ and a display name (or i can just use a random name if u dont care) if u want !! i just dont have many ideas with @s lol  
idk how much i'll get but i might not get to use them all but thanks to everyone who'll send one !!  
.  
.  
.  
i miss w1 so i did what i had to do
> 
> (im so sry i keep editing skjfdksjdf)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reactions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer: news sites accs are not mine

**binh** @webheadhero

Replying to **@IronMan and @peterbprker**

im sry WHAT

**ryan** @ironstanman

Replying to **@IronMan and @peterbprker**

this interaction iS GOLDDDD

**eungi** @antinyman

Replying to **@IronMan and @peterbprker**

.... who IS this kid

**Alex** @Readingisthenewcool

Replying to **@IronMan and @peterbprker**

yo what is this

**kim** @wldowsbltch

Replying to **@IronMan and @peterbprker**

can yall read or not....... lit rally spelled out for u......

**caps hoe** @MERICASSSSS

Replying to **@IronMan and @peterbprker**

iNtERN????? 

**Jason** @jasooonsmith

Replying to **@IronMan and @peterbprker**

SI has non college student interns?????

**lena** @spldeyman

omg hes BABY

** peter** @peterbprker

omg 

13 34 42

* * *

**BuzzFeed** @BuzzFeed

Who is the mysterious teen **@peterbprker**?!? Click here to find out: [www.BuzzFeed.com/article/Who-is-Peter-Parker-32943](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cH0SDpPgbPc)

1.1K 35.6K 74.8K

**POPSUGAR** @POPSUGAR

What is **@peterbprker**'s relationship with **@IronMan** & **@StarkIndustries**? [www.popsugar.com/StarkIndustries-young-intern-9272](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=diVNp83vhbo)

2K 52K 87.3K

**People Magazine** @peoplemag

What the people think of **@peterbprker** & **@IronMan**: [www.people.com/celebrity/Tony-Stark-and-Peter-Parker-2834](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-KQEFlxePwI)

2.6K 32.K 65K

**TMZ** @TMZ

Is Peter Parker just an "intern"? What people think: [www.tmz.com/Peter-Parker-just-an-intern-42279](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IpniN1Wq68Y)

1.3K 27K 48.1K

**E! News** @enews

Find out more about **@IronMan**'s favorite intern **@peterbprker** here! [www.enews/news/Tony-Starks-favorite-intern-Peter-Parker-48372](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FPkg6QnpOYQ)

3.9K 46.1K 102K

**Pepper Potts** @CEOPotts

**@StarkIndustries** will release a statement soon, for now please keep in mind that the "young intern" as many are calling him, is only a minor.

13.5K 178K 256K

**peter** @peterbprker

Replying to **@CEOPotts**

I'm sorry Miss Potts :(

**Pepper Potts** @CEOPotts

Oh no sweetie it's not your fault.

**Tony Stark **@IronMan

What's that supposed to mean?

**Pepper Potts** @CEOPotts

You know what I mean.

**Tony Stark **@IronMan

In fact, I do.

**peter** @peterbprker

I'll bring you some tea Miss Potts!

**Pepper Potts** @CEOPotts

Oh thank you honey, and it's just Pepper.

**peter** @peterbprker

ok Pepper! 

**Tony Stark **@IronMan

I cannot believe 

* * *

**FLASH** @inaflashthompson

p*rk*r really has an internship?!!??

5 

**abe** @abrahammmm

literally everyone knew

**sally** @salavril

not like he didnt say so before.......

**betty** @beteabrant

dude everyone knows who ur talkin about

**charles** @chariesmurph

bRo

** FLASH** @inaflashthompson

Replying to **@abrahammmm @salavril @beteabrant and @chariesmurph**

and yall believed him????

**liz** @lizzzzzallan

he's like the smartest on the team,,,,,,,,

**FLASH** @inaflashthompson

and yall believed him????

8 

**betty** @beteabrant

rt

**ned** @nedleeeeds

rt

**sally** @salavril

rt

**charles** @chariesmurph

rt

**mj** @michjones

rt

**cindy** @cindeeemoon

rt

**abe** @abrahammmm

rt

**liz** @lizzzzzallan

Replying to **@beteabrant @nedleeeeds @salavril @chariesmurph @michjones @cindeeemoon and @abrahammmm**

jUst RT for gods sake

1 7

**liz** @lizzzzzallan

Replying to **@beteabrant @nedleeeeds @salavril @chariesmurph @michjones @cindeeemoon and @abrahammmm**

yAll so annoyiNGG

**betty** @beteabrant

u love us

**liz** liked

**betty** @beteabrant

u love us

**** 1

**liz** @lizzzzzallan

he's like the smartest on the team,,,,,,,,

**** 8 

**Stark Industries ** @StarkIndustries

To Whom It May Concern,

Mr. Parker is Mr. Stark's personal intern. Mr. Stark took interest in Mr. Parker himself when Stark Industries was, and still is, on the look out for brilliant young minds throughout the country. Due to the fact that Mr. Parker is still a minor, not many know about Mr. Parker's position. As a minor and an employee of Stark Industries, any harassment and stalking towards Mr. Parker will face Stark Industries' lawyers.

Full statement regarding Mr. Parker: [www.StarkIndustries.com/Stark-personal-intern-Parker](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5FV74Nbu0i0)

2.4K 34.6K 483.5K

**peter** liked

**liz** @lizzzzzallan

he's like the smartest on the team,,,,,,,,

**** 7 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok my peps i hope this was okay hahah
> 
> i rly faked a screenshot icant edit: replaced with a quote
> 
> god we literally Love friendship !! AcaDec team + betty r literally all friends fight me (besides flash i dont wanna exclude him but his character acts above all so) betty also bc she was with them a lot bc of liz as her supportive bff so they all became friends
> 
> links r just songs,,,,,,,,,,,,yes none r in english listen to them


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's dialogue cuz idk how else to do it
> 
> a reminder that most of pete's tweets r not on the same day

**peter **@peterbprker

omg i could've gone priv 

1.2K 2K 23K

**peter **@peterbprker

Replying to** @peterbprker**

cant believe i thought of this two (2) weeks later 

** Tony Stark **@IronMan

Replying to** @peterbprker**

Are you sad?

**peter **@peterbprker

No! omg no Mr. Stark im,,,,,,, just dumb

** Tony Stark **@IronMan

Dumb

**peter **@peterbprker

yes.........dumb......

**peter** @peterbprker

good thing schools almost over

532 753 1K

**peter** @peterbprker

Replying to **@peterbprker**

cannot.........handle the sTrESSss

**Tony Stark **@IronMan

Stress?

**peter** @peterbprker

finals Mr. Stark :D it’s nothing else !!

**Tony Stark **@IronMan

I don’t believe you, we’re going to have a chat later.

**peter** @peterbprker

:(((((((

**caps hoe** @MERICASSSSS

yall stressing a kid oVer his finals stress unbelievable

25 423 757

** jared** @jaredcntreaddd19

who said it’s twt 

**caps hoe** @MERICASSSSS

literally what else could it be

**jermany** @jermany3489234

blame Stark for dat then

**kim** @wldowsbltch

ppl r ALLOWED to interact with ppl they know on the internet but yall decide to go beyond and bother the poor kid

**eric** @ericdavidson234

Stark should’ve known

**thor the mighty** @lightingking

stop blaming the man for a bunch of fans crossing the line !!!!

**jermany** @jermany3489234

Stark should’ve knew what would happen he was reckless

**eungi** @antinyman

OMGSJDJSSHD

**caps hoe** @MERICASSSSS

yall sound so fucking ridiculous

**binh** @webheadhero

this is TWITTER

**yuri** @redwitch

yall don’t fucking get it 

**lena** @spldeyman

THIS IS WHY PEOPLE CANT HAVE NICE THINGS

“Kid, good to see you, let’s have our talk now.”

“Now?? I mean usually I’ll finish up my homework before we do anything.”

“Yeah, well, this is related to your schoolwork. So, stress huh?”

“Just high school stress really! It’s nothing” Peter chuckled nervously as he took a seat “it’s just really hectic around this time of the semester.”

“So, should you be going out as the Neighborhood Friendly Spider-Man then?” Peter groaned, of course if he was worried Mr. Stark will talk about it, he will.

“I’m doing fine, really. It’s not bothering my studies, at all.”

“At all? That’s hard to believe kiddo. Superhero stuff gets in the way for _me_ sometimes."

“....Okay, well, _maybe_ it gets in the way _a bit_. A bit!”

“Okay kid, so that’s th—"

“I cannot _not_ go on patrol Mr. Stark! Preparing for finals begins a month before them! Spider-Man cannot disappear for a month! And besides someone will—"

“Woah woah hold it. I never said anything about stopping you. Where’d you get that idea?”

“Well uh May would definitely do so, so.... I thought....” he chuckled awkwardly.

“I am not May. Which is probably a bad thing for you” he muttered to himself.

“Anyway I was thinking for you to lessen you hours out patrolling, you know? I know you go patrol immediately after school, then you take an hour or two off for dinner and homework before going back out. So what I was thinking, is not to go out again for a period of time. You should use that time to prepare and study for those finals.”

“But that’s a lot of time Mr. Stark” he whined.

“Yeah, it is. So use it up to study.” Peter sighed, it wasn’t a bad plan. It was actually pretty good, considering what May’s would of been.

“....Okay, but people are going to notice that Spidey shorten his hours.”

Tony waved a hand like dismissing it with a solution already “Just tweet out you got some personal things up for the time being.”

“I’m–I’m sorry what?!! Tweet?? Why would I tweet about Spider-Man??”

Tony raised a eyebrow “Because.... you _are_ him” he said like it was the obvious.

“Um Mr. Stark!” Peter gestured to his face wildly “secret identity?!!???"

“Yeah, I’m not saying go tweet on your weird whatever account.”

"Hey!” Peter squeaked out.

He gasped almost immediately once he thought he figured it out “Oh my god, are–are you saying to tweet on the Avengers account?!?”

“What no! First of all, you rejected the position. And second, I’ve been talking about your Spider-Man one! Jeez kid, how much do you have to not remember?”

“What? I only have one Mr. Stark. And it’s that "weird” one" he air-quoted the word weird. 

Tony looked shocked at him “You don’t have a Spidey Official???”

“No????” Peter gasped “Oh my god! Are you following a fake!”

“What!? No! I'm not following a Spidey account. I just assumed you got one, I mean all the Avengers do, so I thought you’ve made one for your alter ego, no?”

“Nope” he denied while popping the p.

“Well, it’s not a bad idea to make one actually. My personal is wayyy crowded.”

“Twitter! Yes” Tony said like it reminded him of something “is Twitter bothering you? At first I just thought about Spidey, disturbing your studying time, but the I saw some tweets.”

“Oh! I mean it is _annoying_ sometimes, I’ve even set my notifications only for those I follow! But no, Twitter’s not bothering me.”

Suddenly an idea came to Tony's mind “If you make a Spidey account, people will pay attention more to that one. Plus you get to announce shorten hours or whatever.”

“Oh! Not a bad plan, but! What if someone connects the two?? Like it’s out there already that I, as Peter Parker got finals. But Spider-Man suddenly shortening his hours??”

“You know, college exams are around the same time as Midtown’s. Usually, you know, college students are done with exams before K-12 kids.”

“Sooo Spider-Man is a college student???”

“What’s wrong with that?”

“Well, I always thought people thought Spider-Man was actually, you know, an adult."

“College students are adults.”

“Yes. But that’s also different! I mean I thought Spider-Man as a man with a stable job and maybe a family I don’t know.”

“You got a whole story??”

“No just me and Ned thinking about Spider-Man one night and saw the possibilities of what he could be to those who don’t know.”

“Well, just be vague and if someone gets suspicious just say or hint you’re in college or whatever.”

“Alright! Maybe I’ll make one now!” Peter smiled before reaching for his phone.

“What no! Homework kiddo.”

“Fineee” he pouted grabbing his bag instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> srry if the non twt part sucks, could be better but whatever 
> 
> anywayssss hope this was okay overall !


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took FOREVERRRRRRR phew my god

**Spidey Sightings** @SMSightings

Spidey spotted at **@Avengers** Tower for the 2846183728th time this week!

642 14K 596K

** Spidey Sightings **@SMSightings

Replying to **@SMSightings**

He’s practically an Avenger!

**Spider-Man** @SpideyOfficial

Unfollow the fake now **@IronMan**

853 2.7K 36K

**Tony Stark **@IronMan

Replying to **@SpideyOfficial**

That's it I'm not going to follow you.

**Spider-Man** @SpideyOfficial

KSDJSDS

**The Avengers **@Avengers

Welcome our fellow hero **@SpideyOfficial** to Twitter!

** **2.4K** **30K 938K

** Spider-Man** @SpideyOfficial

Replying to **@Avengers**

omg the aVENGERS GREETED ME TO TWITTER

**Spider-Man** @SpideyOfficial

you cant just nOT follow me now mr. stark i mean the avengers tweeted me,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

**Tony Stark **@IronMan

Replying to **@SpideyOfficial**

Kid, I am the Avengers.

**Spider-Man** @SpideyOfficial

follow me then

**ryan** @ironstanman

tony: i am iron man of the avengers™

spidey: ok iron man of the avengers follow me

** Spider-Man** @SpideyOfficial

follow me then

**** 486 7.8K 18K

**Spider-Man** followed **The ****Avengers** and 8 others

**Tony Stark** and 8 others followed** Spider-Man**

**Spider-Man** @SpideyOfficial

so when am i gunna get verified 

3.5K 20.4K 58.8K

**Spidey Sightings** @SMSightings

The **@Avengers** tweeted about him! He IS an avenger!!!!! **#avengerspidey**

548 7.8K 18K

**have u SEEN falcon's ass** @falconsiconicass

omg an avenger from queens ! **#avengerspidey**

**Alex** @Readingisthenewcool

SM is an avenger?!?!??

**thor the mighty** @lightingking

yESSSS **#AVENGERSPIDEY **

**hawk widow** @hawkandwidow

**#avengerspidey **

** jim ** @jimtheofficejim

when was it annouced ????

** tom** @tommynguyennnn

**#avengerspidey **!!!

**yuri** @redwitch

**#avengerspidey**

15 • Trending worldwide

**#avengerspidey **

45.6K Tweets

**The Avengers **@Avengers

There has been a misunderstanding, **@SpideyOfficial** is not an Avenger. We are just wanted to show our support to all the heroes that are making a difference. 

12K 24.6K 158K

**thor the mighty** @lightingking

we're fucking boo boo the fOOLS 

**yuri** @redwitch

CLOWNSSSSS

**have u SEEN falcon's ass** @falconsiconicass

spidey NOT an avenger??!? thats madness luv

**hawk widow** @hawkandwidow

thts illegal how can hE NOT BE

**hawk widow** @hawkandwidow

Replying to **@hawkandwidow and @Avengers**

DOES NO ONE RMBR VULTURE??!??!!

**teen of Avengers** @wandawitch

LIT RALLYYYYYY

**eungi** @antinyman

aside the sad news of **@SpideyOfficial** not being an avenger,,,,,,,,,, can we acknowledge that his first tweet wAS TO IRON MAN

** eungi** @antinyman

Replying to **@antinyman and @SpideyOfficial**

HE DIDN'T EVEN SAY HI AND JUST WENT TO ANNOY IRON MAN SKDFJSDK

**yuri** @redwitch

oMG yesss the interactions were the CUTEST

**teen of Avengers** @wandawitch

yESSS they seem so closeeee

**Spider-Man **

@SpideyOfficial

Local Queens Hero

"Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man"

**9** FOLLOWING **34.8****K** FOLLOWERS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> self promo cuz i can lol check out my other works luvs


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my dudes if this is shit i am sry

**hawk widow** @hawkandwidow

so like,,,,,,,, r we gunna talk bout how spidey seems real young

1 14

** teen of Avengers** @wandawitch

Replying to **@hawkandwidow**

how young r u saying,,,,,,,,

**hawk widow** @hawkandwidow

like gen z.........

**teen of Avengers** @wandawitch

UR SAYING THERES ANOTHER TEEN IN THE AVENGERS

**hawk widow** @hawkandwidow

HES NOT IN THE AVENGERS DUMBASS

**teen of Avengers** @wandawitch

yEAH WELL HE MIGHT AS WELL BE BITHC

**Spider-Man ** @SpideyOfficial

idk why i made this acc why did i what am i supposed to do hERE

34.1K 55K 861K

**Spider-Man ** @SpideyOfficial

MR. STARKKKKKKKKKKK

**Spider-Man ** @SpideyOfficial

oh shit i forgot to tag him

**Spider-Man ** @SpideyOfficial

**@IronMan**

**Tony Stark **@IronMan

Replying to **@SpideyOfficial**

First of all, language kid!

**Spider-Man ** @SpideyOfficial

and second?????

**Spider-Man ** @SpideyOfficial

mR. STARK WHATS THE SSECOND

**Natasha Romanoff **@BlackWidow

Language

**Clint Barton **@Hawkeye

Jeez, language Spider-Man!

**Steve Rogers** @CaptainRogers

Replying to **@SpideyOfficial @IronMan @BlackWidow and @Hawkeye**

Will you guys give that up?!?? 

**Wanda Maximoff **@ThatScarletBitch

LaNgUaGE

**Steve Rogers** @CaptainRogers

.....

**Clint Barton **@Hawkeye

WANDA

**Steve Rogers** @CaptainRogers

Who told her?

**Natasha Romanoff **@BlackWidow

Hmmm, who knows. Right Clint? **@Hawkeye**

** Clint Barton **@Hawkeye

I don't know anything haha

**Spider-Man ** @SpideyOfficial

mr. stark can you pick me up im scared **@IronMan**

27K 679K 1.1M

** Tony Stark **@IronMan

Replying to **@SpideyOfficial**

What????

**Wanda Maximoff **@ThatScarletBitch

icant u still address him formally even with a mEME

** Spider-Man ** @SpideyOfficial

mr. stark can you pick me up im scared **@IronMan**

**** 360K** **848.4K 2M

**Spider-Man ** @SpideyOfficial

Replying to **@ThatScarletBitch**

UHHHH what am i supposed to call him mOM?!

**Wanda Maximoff **@ThatScarletBitch

no dad

**Spider-Man ** @SpideyOfficial

DAD—

**Spider-Man ** @SpideyOfficial

IM NOT GONNA CALL HIM DAD WANDAKSJSDS

**Wanda Maximoff **@ThatScarletBitch

phew its jus a meme whats the big deal

**Spider-Man ** @SpideyOfficial

cuz itS AWKWARD i cannot believe this is iT NOTTT?!?!?

**Wanda Maximoff **@ThatScarletBitch

why would it b awkward

**Spider-Man ** @SpideyOfficial

wouold u call any avengers mom and dad out of the blue .

**Wanda Maximoff **@ThatScarletBitch

for a meme oor joke why not

**Wanda Maximoff **@ThatScarletBitch

in fact i think i did before lmao

**Spider-Man ** @SpideyOfficial

. well WANDA idt i cAN im not an avenger

**Wanda Maximoff **@ThatScarletBitch

tht doesnt matter tho how old r u for it to be awkward

**Spider-Man ** @SpideyOfficial

uMM i aM OLD ENOUGH FOR IT TO BE A W K W A R D U MEAN

**Spider-Man ** @SpideyOfficial

we're the closest to age why arent u awkward with it...........

**Wanda Maximoff **@ThatScarletBitch

uhhh mayhaps cuz i live with them 

**Spider-Man ** @SpideyOfficial

wOW ok miss youngest avenger !

**Wanda Maximoff **@ThatScarletBitch

FKJSFJS OK I SEE MY MISTAKE aNd i take pridE in that title !!!

**Spider-Man ** @SpideyOfficial

as u should !

**Spider-Man ** @SpideyOfficial

Replying to **@IronMan**

waiy nOO DONT ACTUALLH PICK JME UP ITS A MEME DONT MR ATRK

**caps hoe** @MERICASSSSS

so basically spiderman is mostly likely a gen z........

29 32 264

**caps hoe** @MERICASSSSS

Replying to **@MERICASSSSS**

aNOTHER GEN Z HERO !! A WIN FOR US!!!!! 

**lena** @spldeyman

ok but the youngest avengers SUPPORTING each other

52 178 226

** Jason** @jasooonsmith

spiderman is NOT an avenger stop spreadig rumors

**lena** @spldeyman

literally everyone knows that and no one cares . we love our unofficial **#avengerspidey**

**ryan** @ironstanman

**#avengerspidey**

**kim** @wldowsbltch

**#avengerspidey**

**hawk widow** @hawkandwidow

UH WHO IS RIGHT BITCH I AM RIGHT BITHES THTS RIGHT I AM BITCH

23 42 64

**binh** @webheadhero

OKAY DUDES BUT AVENGERS AND SPIDERY INTERACTION?!?!? THEYRE SOCHAOTIC

42 67 168

**Tony Stark **@IronMan

Replying to **@SpideyOfficial**

Second, you interact with people. You seem to be doing fine on that.

13K 524.7K 3.5M

**betty** @beteabrant

thought i saw an iron man suit out of the window in eng lmao 

1 15

** cindy** @cindeeemoon

Replying to **@beteabrant**

really???? me too from chem!

**betty** @beteabrant

block 3?

**cindy** @cindeeemoon

yes........

**betty** @beteabrant

dID WE RLLY SEE AN IRON MAN SUIT?!?!

**peter** @peterbprker

I MIGHT DIE I MIGHT FR MIGHT DIEEEEEEEE

214** **942 1K

**ned** @nedleeeeds

Replying to **@peterbprker**

PETER

**peter** @peterbprker

NED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> midtown kids r backk !!
> 
> lit rally SHIT @ thinking of fan / reacting accs so get used to them getting old even tho i dont like that either but so what lmaooo


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> spidey + upcoming finals season = poor peter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pete is backk

**Spider-Man **@SpideyOfficial

omg im a literal dumbass haha,,,,,,

2.6K 32K 62K

**Spider-Man **@SpideyOfficial

so hi everyone !! i made this acc to make an announcement and totally forgot bout it ha ha......

1.3K 41.4K 55.2K

**Spider-Man **@SpideyOfficial

it's been like a week im sorry ive forgotten ! but anyways as everyone knows i am a Human Being and for that reason i have been out patrolling less lately :) im sure some of u have noticed and i am sorry for informing so late. i will be coming back soon, still stay safe

23K 85K 537K

** Wanda Maximoff **@ThatScarletBitch

Replying to **@SpideyOfficial**

**Spider-Man **@SpideyOfficial

that being said pls no one take advantage and go out robbing more i cant handle it 

2.7K 125K 872K

**Wanda Maximoff **@ThatScarletBitch

IMMMMMM

** Spider-Man **@SpideyOfficial

that being said pls no one take advantage and go out robbing more i cant handle it 

12.1k 639K 1M

**Spider-Man **@SpideyOfficial

Replying to **@ThatScarletBitch**

SKDJFSKDJF

** James Rhodes **@ColonelRhodes

Literally how are these two communicating.

**Steve Rogers** @CaptainRogers

Beats me.

**Natasha Romanoff **@BlackWidow

No one asked you old man.

**Wanda Maximoff **@ThatScarletBitch

Replying to **@SpideyOfficial** **@ColonelRhodes @CaptainRogers and @BlackWidow**

NATASHASJAKKDJS

**Tony Stark **@IronMan

Nice job kid.

** Spider-Man **@SpideyOfficial

it's been like a week im sorry ive forgotten ! but anyways as everyone knows i am a Human Being and for that reason i have been out patrolling less lately :) im sure some of u have noticed and i am sorry for informing so late. i will be coming back soon, still stay safe

23.9K 932.2K 2.2M

**Spider-Man **@SpideyOfficial

Replying to **@IronMan**

:D

**hawk widow** @hawkandwidow

THE AVENGERS + SPIDEY INTERACTIONNNN IM GONNA CRYY 

27 79 101

**thor the mighty** @lightingking

HE SAID NOT RN BITCHRS

** Spider-Man **@SpideyOfficial

that being said pls no one take advantage and go out robbing more i cant handle it 

14 53 185

**eungi **@antinyman

he explained nothing but explained everything at the same time ?????

** Spider-Man **@SpideyOfficial

it's been like a week im sorry ive forgotten ! but anyways as everyone knows i am a Human Being and for that reason i have been out patrolling less lately :) im sure some of u have noticed and i am sorry for informing so late. i will be coming back soon, still stay safe

57 327 542

**kim** @wldowsbltch

OMGSKDF SPIDEY WENT :D

34 142 355

* * *

**peter** @peterbprker

finals arent even here yet and im alREADY DEAD

11K 32K 112K

**peter** @peterbprker

who else lives off of coffe and rebull 

9.9K 24K 59.6K

**peter** @peterbprker

Replying to **@peterbprker**

typos but do i CARE

**peter** @peterbprker

SLEEP??!!?!?? idk her

2.3K 64K 681.6K

**peter** @peterbprker

what if.....the sun just explodes..... and we all die right now..... ha ha just kidding...... unless...?

43.7K 942K 1.1M

**Tony Stark **@IronMan

**@peterbprker** Alright Pete, why are you still up? It'a 3 am.

77K 1.5M 4M

**peter** @peterbprker

Replying to **@IronMan**

?????????????????

**Tony Stark **@IronMan

What?

**peter** @peterbprker

why r U awkae mr stark huH

**Tony Stark **@IronMan

Why are you awake kiddo?

**peter** @peterbprker

school now u answer me

**Tony Stark **@IronMan

Work. Now you should go to bed.

**peter** @peterbprker

oh,,,,,,,, well i gave u my reason!! i understand urs u should undestan d mine

**Tony Stark **@IronMan

Pete, go to sleep. Did we not talk about this? You are more important than schoolwork.

**peter** @peterbprker

youre more important than workwork 

**Tony Stark **@IronMan

What??

**peter** @peterbprker

if it applies to me it applies to u too mr stark

**Tony Stark **@IronMan

That's not the point kid. Can you sleep?

**peter** @peterbprker

no sleep doesnt like me

**Tony Stark **@IronMan

Sleep doesn't like you??

**peter** @peterbprker

yes mr stark jeez is it tht hard t understand ? n e wayz i need to get back to studying so see u

later mr stark!! bye!!!

**Tony Stark **@IronMan

Wait no PETER!

**lena** @spldeyman

ok but im not joking when i say SAME finals season s u c k s

28 127 259

**lena** @spldeyman

Replying to **@spldeyman**

also same to the sun exploding,,,,,,,,,,,, pLS

**teen of Avengers** @wandawitch

uHHHHH aside the fact that i am wprried for te kid did yall notice IRON MAN adresses him as PETE 

5 16 48

**yuri** @redwitch

Replying to **@wandawitch**

bRO same like,,,,,, ik its not our business but he seem real tired like did u sEE how he spoke to iron man,,,,,, thts like the first

**caps hoe** @MERICASSSSS

tony seems to rly care for him im buSTING MY UWUS

16 23 36

**kim** @wldowsbltch

omg he said workwork,,,,,,,, hes a TIRED BBY 

11 34 60

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tired peter got my uwus
> 
> also petes tweets r all the same day cuz hes stressed af at like 12+ am and this is how he relieves it


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> next day,,,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you sm for the support and comments and kudos i've gotten !! im glad ppl love this :D

**peter** @peterbprker

...........

85** **3.2K 7K

**peter** @peterbprker

WHYYYDIDI DO THATSSDF

73 23K 65.7K

**peter** @peterbprker

NOWI REALLY WANT TO THE SUN TO EXPOLODE AND KJIL US ALLLLLL

143 83.2K 937K

**ryan** @ironstanman

Replying to **@peterbprker**

not to like dismiss ur worry cuz tbh who wouldn't been but like,,,,,,,,, what happened after... the interaction....

**peter** @peterbprker

what worries haha no worries here ! anywayy mr. stark called me until i picked up and told me to go to bed or he'll cancel lab days :(((((((

**peter** @peterbprker

i obviously went to bed then but i am SADDEN he even thought about it :((((((((

**Tony Stark **@IronMan

It would only be until your exams are over Pete

** peter** @peterbprker

i obviously went to bed then but i am SADDEN he even thought about it :((((((((

298 313K 642K

**peter** @peterbprker

Replying to **@IronMan**

yeAHH??!?!? well they didn't even start yet !!!

**Tony Stark **@IronMan

And if you would've listened to what we discussed before then I didn't need to pull out the big guns!

**peter** @peterbprker

u didnt rly HAVE to,,,,,,,,,

**Tony Stark **@IronMan

I didn't have to?!?! Okay, I see. Next time I won't bother. Instead I'll let **@may_parker_** deal with you.

**peter** @peterbprker

MR STARK I CANNNOT BELIEVE U JJDKASJ SHE BARBELY USES TWT BUT U TAGGED HER SOSHES DEFINITIELY GOING TO SEE

THISSSS

**Tony Stark **@IronMan

Oh I forgot, **@CEOPotts** will be notified also. Then I don't have to do anything.

**peter** @peterbprker

MRSTRK I CANNOTT U DID NOT UST TAG PEPPE R TOO U DID NOTTTTTTTT

**Tony Stark **@IronMan

I believe I just did. Here, I'll do it again **@CEOPotts**

**peter** @peterbprker

KJFKS STOPP U DIDNOT ONLY BRING ONE NO U BROUGHT TWO (2) SCARY WOMEN FKJSJF U WANT ME D E A D

**Tony Stark **@IronMan

No no! I want you alive and HEALTHY

**peter** @peterbprker

okay......... i get it im sorry....... i'll go to bed sooner mr. stark

**Tony Stark **@IronMan

Okay, good. I'll see you after school kid.

**peter** @peterbprker

ok !!!! see you later mr. stark!! 

**May **@may_parker_

Replying to **@peterbprker and @IronMan**

Peter Benjamin Parker! What is this? Is this what you do when I have night shifts? Not sleeping?!?

16 42 128

**peter** @peterbprker

what??!? nooooo may! ive just....been studying.....a lot...

**May **@may_parker_

If I find out you're not sleeping when I have another night shift, you're going to Tony and Pepper's every time I have one then.

**peter** @peterbprker

MAYSDKFSJK OK OK I'LL SLEEPP OKK PLS I AM OLD ENOUGH TO STAY HOME ALONEDJFSJKS

**Pepper Potts** @CEOPotts

Tony! I cannot be the only responsible adult when Peter's over!

** Tony Stark **@IronMan

Oh I forgot, **@CEOPotts** will be notified also. Then I don't have to do anything.

203 14K 316.3K

** Tony Stark **@IronMan

Replying to **@CEOPotts**

I know honey, of course I'm not going to let you deal with the kid alone. He's a nightmare.

**peter** @peterbprker

SDKSDS I AM NOT

** Tony Stark **@IronMan

No, you certainly are.

**Pepper Potts** @CEOPotts

Tony stop messing with him! Peter, we love you.

**peter** @peterbprker

**have u SEEN falcon's ass** @falconsiconicass

dont know who may parker is but she seems SCARY

21 35 156

** thor the mighty** @lightingking

Replying to **@falconsiconicass**

mom???

**binh** @webheadhero

who calls their mom by their first name lmaooo

**thor the mighty** @lightingking

......i.....do.....

**binh** @webheadhero

yOU WHATT?!?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk how to end chapters haha.....
> 
> whewwwwww how do ppl end twt ficsomg,,,,,, do they ever SJDFKSJ


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiiii omg i amso SRY i try to update at least once a week but i been going THRU IT so yes,,,, sry

**Spider-Man **@SpideyOfficial

how to fucking knock out google search

1K 12K 42.8K

**Spider-Man **@SpideyOfficial

Replying to **@SpideyOfficial**

FUCKDGGFDS WRONACOUNTT

**Spider-Man **@SpideyOfficial

............

3.2K 21K 58K

**Spider-Man **@SpideyOfficial

i think its time to get oFF of twitter ha ha 

22K 14K 321K

**yuri** @redwitch

okkkkk but 

6 13 25

**Pepper Potts** @CEOPotts

What are you doing up young man?!

** Spider-Man **@SpideyOfficial

i think its time to get oFF of twitter ha ha 

19K 34K 783.2K

**Spider-Man **@SpideyOfficial

Replying to **@CEOPotts**

oh my god i am so sorry miss potts i am going to bed Right Now

**Pepper Potts** @CEOPotts

Good, sleep tight sweetheart.

**Spider-Man **@SpideyOfficial

thanky ou miss potts

**Pepper Potts** @CEOPotts

Pepper

**Spider-Man **@SpideyOfficial

thank you pepper

**Pepper Potts** @CEOPotts

No problem hon

**Spider-Man **@SpideyOfficial

ᶦᶠ ᶦ ᵍᵒ ᵗᵒ ˢˡᵉᵉᵖ ᶜʳʸᶦⁿᵍ ⁿᵒ ᵒⁿᵉ ˢᵃʸ ᵃⁿʸᵗʰᶦⁿᵍ

32K 275.8K 658K

**eric** @ericdavidson234

men dont cry

**jermany** @jermany3489234

what a baby

**K****endra** @kendrasmith7924

How old are you?

* * *

**Spider-Man **@SpideyOfficial

broooo crying is an emotion jesus did yall just stop at the age of 6

135.7K 545K 693.7K

**Spider-Man **@SpideyOfficial

Replying to **@SpideyOfficial**

stop holdin g up ur feelings 

**thor the mighty** @lightingking

SAY IT LOUDER FOR THE PPL IN THE BACK 

**hawk widow** @hawkandwidow

SKDJFSKDJF

** Spider-Man **@SpideyOfficial

broooo crying is an emotion jesus did yall just stop at the age of 6

23 143 182

**Spider-Man **@SpideyOfficial

and if yall must know i did in fact cry,,,,,,,,, yk those crying sessions when ur heart is fILLED WITH LOVE AND WARMTH ugh the bestsest

11K 35K 128K

**eungi** @antinyman

Replying to **@SpideyOfficial**

omg truly the bestest ones!!!!

**caps hoe** @MERICASSSSS

evry day passes by and evryday we find out why spidey is the bestest

13 87 236

**peter** @peterbprker

nOOOOOOOO ICANT STAY HOME ALONE ANYMOREEEEEEEE 

245 1.2K 2K

**ned** @nedleeeeds

Replying to **@peterbprker**

bROOOOOO

**peter** @peterbprker

BROOOOOOO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in case yall wondering the line is next day lolz
> 
> also pretty short ig sry kdfjsk
> 
> pls comment i luv reading comments uwus


End file.
